With the increasing development of the display industry, displays are gradually and rapidly developing in the direction of large size and high resolution. As a result, the number of pixels in a display panel is increasingly greater, which sets higher and higher requirements on transmission of data signals through interfaces.
Due to physical restrictions of interface speed, the only way to satisfy a higher speed requirement is to increase the number of interfaces. However, addition of pins of connecting wires will lead to increased costs, and on the other hand, the increased wire number on the substrates of Printed Circuit Boards (PCB) and Flexible Printed Circuit Boards (FPC) will enlarge the area occupied by the display panel.
From the perspective of the characteristics of Metal Oxide Semiconductors (MOS) Field Effect Transistor, it is easier to achieve data processing in integrated circuits (IC) by employing a binary system which uses two digits 0 and 1 to represent data. If an M-ary system is employed to process data, similar circuits are required. However, it may render the circuits complicated and give rise to problems, such as a fault current due to noise and switching speed problem caused by high voltage, etc. Therefore, a binary system of a conventional MOS is usually used.
Moreover, one wire in a conventional interface can only output one binary datum. However, in the course of high speed data transmission, a wire will transmit 1 and 0 repeatedly, which will consume more currents and render the waveforms distorted, and meanwhile transmit fault signals due to noises. Therefore, a Mobile Industry Processor Interface (MIPI) is proposed. For instance, with reference to FIG. 1, when transmitting data by MIPI, a pair of clock lines CLK(+)/(−) and four pairs of wires D0, D1, D2, D3 are required so as to transmit display data and command set, wherein D0, D1, D2, D3 respectively comprise a pair of wires that represent a positive voltage (+) and a negative voltage (−) respectively. When the wire (+) is a positive voltage, and the wire (−) is a negative voltage, it represents that the binary display data is 1; and when the wire (+) is a negative voltage, and the wire (−) is a positive voltage, it represents that the binary display data is 0. In the prior art, such method is employed to transmit the data to a timing controller.
As can be seen from the processing method of FIG. 1, a set of wires can process one-bit data, and four sets of wires can process 4-bit data. Normally, the 8-bit data we usually use need to be processed twice by four sets of wires. In the prior art data transmission method, the number of wires required during data transmission is relatively large, which reduces the efficiency of data transmission.